


Двое на дежурстве

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Harry Potter [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Обитатели Хогвартса практически не обращают внимания на ворчливого смотрителя и его пушистую любимицу - "костлявое создание цвета пыли". Лишь немногие маги знают, какую тайну скрывают эти двое. И уж совсем никто не знает, о чем Филч говорит с миссис Норрис во время дежурств...





	1. Кладовая

Кис-кис-кис… Ну где ты там, девочка моя? Вылезай, не заставляй папочку ждать… Опять будешь вся в пыли от метел! Ну прям как в детстве, когда дома в чулане пряталась! Помнишь, а? Столько лет прошло, даже не верится… Эх-х…  
  
Ну где ты там? А, ну наконец-то! Появилась! Вот так, вот так, умница… Иди на ручки! Фу-фу-фу-у-у! Ап-чхи! Сколько пыли… Ну не лазай ты по этим кладовым, а? Шерстка-то у тебя вон какая густая, любой книззл позавидует! Пойми, я не могу тебя купать каждый день! И времени почти нет –  работы много, да и сил уже не хватает – старею я… Мы, сквибы, в этом плане почти не отличаемся от маглов. Стареем быстро. Намного быстрее, чем вы. Вот так-то, моя хорошая… Тебе-то этого не понять. Что сейчас, что тогда – ты никогда не думала обо мне. А я о тебе всегда думаю… Всегда.

Охо-хо… Кто же будет о тебе заботиться, когда меня не станет? Ведь вы, маги, живете дольше нас… Иногда – намного дольше. Дамблдор, конечно, обещал, что не бросит тебя. Но ведь он, не при нем будь сказано, уже старик – даже по вашему магическому счету. Сегодня жив, завтра нет… Вот бы кого помоложе директором назначили! Тогда бы я был спокоен за тебя. Но только чтоб такого, которому можно было бы о тебе рассказать…

А знаешь, неплохо было бы, если б МакГонагалл стала директором! Ты только представь! Она намного моложе старины Альбуса. И о тебе всё знает – ей ничего и объяснять не надо… Если что, могла бы и поговорить с тобой, когда перекинется кошкой. В конце концов, вы обе вдовы – в одном положении, можно сказать. Она, правда, не ахти какая любительница потрещать, но ведь и ты у меня не из болтливых.

Не смотри так, моя хорошая, я же не про нынешнее время говорю. Ты у меня и раньше говорливостью не отличалась. Бывало, спрячешься за меня и молчишь, пока мать на тебя кричит… Ее пугали твои выходки… Еще бы! А я тебя прикрывал. То говорил, что привиделось ей что-то от усталости иль от нервов, то врал, что фокусы тебе показывал – развлекал, мол, ребенка… А какие там фокусы, если я ни разу в жизни не мог даже несчастное перышко в воздух Левиоссой поднять!

Только когда из Хогвартса письмо пришло, рассказал я ей всё без утайки… А она слушала и молчала. Только смотрела на нас с тобой, не отрываясь. Глаза у нее были большие, серые… Да-а… Смотрела – и всё. Даже не накричала. Мне аж как-то не по себе стало. Отправились мы с тобой за покупками в Косой переулок. Хороший был денек, солнечный такой. Вернулись груженные сундуком с книгами и прочим таким – а ее уже не было… Ну-ну, хватит… Не надо так. Не дрожи. Что поделать, это наша с тобой жизнь, и ничего из нее не выбросить…

Я в последнее время часто ее вспоминаю. Наверное, скоро увидимся. Интересно, а там она будет такой, какой была в молодости? Стройная такая, красивая, дерзкая. И волосы пепельные – как у тебя… Кхм… Ну, ты и сейчас почти такая. Благородный серый оттенок. Даже сам профессор Слизнорт – а у него отличный вкус! – как-то сказал, что у тебя шерстка богатая. Как он там выразился? «Цвет слизеринского геральдического серебра». Ну ты знаешь, он любит высокопарно выражаться. Особенно когда хлебнет маленько… Помнишь, ты рассказывала, что однажды он уснул прямо на заседании «Клуба слизней»? Сидели вы все, молчали и даже засмеяться не смели… Пока Сивилла Трелони не заорала на весь кабинет: «Профессор, скажите, что вы видите?» Она подумала, что Слизнорт в трансе. Ага, конечно. Я хоть и сквиб, но тоже частенько вхожу в такой транс. По воскресеньям, после рюмки огневиски… Между прочим, я до сих пор храню твой слизеринский шарфик… 

Знаешь, я недавно побывал там у нее, на магловском кладбище. Прибрал могилу, все как полагается, ты не думай… Я хоть и старый хрыч, но еще не совсем немощный. Посидел там, подумал… И понял одну вещь. Всё к лучшему, как ни крути! Хорошо, что она тогда ушла от нас с тобой. Это ведь для меня ты была счастьем, даром судьбы. Подумать только, у меня, сквиба – дочь-волшебница! А для нее ты была проклятьем. Дочь-ведьма – такое не каждый магл вынесет. Вот и она не вынесла. Она имела право снова отправиться искать счастья. Обычного магловского счастья. Муж, дети… Нормальный муж и нормальные дети. А что не нашла она того счастья – так не судьба, значит…  
  
И то, что на тот свет ушла так рано – тоже хорошо. Она тебя запомнила маленькой девочкой. И не узнала, что было потом. Ни хорошего, ни плохого… А уж если бы она тебя нынешнюю увидала, так вообще скончалась бы на месте!

Тихо, тихо, лапочка моя… Я не говорю, что ты некрасивая! Я говорю, что ты ей и тогда была словно неродная… А уж сейчас… Нет, не вынесла бы она такого. Говорю тебе, не вынесла бы. Сошла бы с ума как пить дать. Так что всё к лучшему.

Пошли, моя хорошая. Скоро рассвет, пора на дежурство.


	2. Коридор

Эй, поосторожней с железяками! А то еще лапу отдавит или хвост прищемит… Да не играйся перьями! И вообще, дай-ка уберу шлем на подоконник. Раздербанишь плюмаж – где я новые страусиные перья найду? Опять к Хагриду на поклон идти? Нет уж, благодарю покорно!

Ну, не подлец ли этот Пивз, а? Четвертый раз за последнюю неделю собираю эти доспехи! Я их уже с закрытыми глазами могу собирать! На ощупь! Как конструктор! А помнишь, я тебе магловский конструктор купил? Этот, как его, «Лего»… Ты с ним повозилась-повозилась, а потом ка-а-ак запустила все детальки каруселью под потолком! Они вертелись там, как разноцветный вентилятор. А ты ручонками махала, без всякой палочки… Прям как дирижер. Мне в тот день твою мать как следует напоить пришлось. Чтоб потом сказать, что все это, про конструктор, ей приснилось. Она так смеялась! А потом сказала, что у нее в последнее время все сны похожи на сказки о волшебниках…

Ну вот, готово. Теперь этот коридорный рыцарь снова в строю. Хм, а на шпоре-то пятно ржавчины… Ничего, завтра отчищу.

Знаешь, о чем я мечтал много лет? На полчаса получить магический дар, как у всех волшебников. Всего на полчаса. Чтоб изловить этого Пивза и изничтожить его вконец! Навсегда! Но если бы я сейчас получил такой дар, я и не вспомнил бы об этом уродце. Я бы сделал все, что мог, для тебя. Хотя… кто знает, что я смог бы? Если даже Дамблдор не может…

Пойдем, моя хорошая. У нас еще восемь коридоров и два кабинета на сегодня. Это если никакого форс-мажора не случится… И прежде всего нам с тобой надо к директору, на особое задание. Чистить насест Фоукса. Да, это дело деликатное, ответственное. И нечего фыркать! Или ты забыла, кто такой Фоукс и что он значит для Дамблдора? Директор не может поручить такое важное дело домовикам!         

Чего это ты остановилась? Что там, за углом, лапочка моя? Неужто навозные бомбы? Да, точно… Накаркал я насчет форс-мажора. Бр-р-р… Ненавижу этих Уизли! Всех Уизли! Но этих двух – особенно. Чертовы близнецы… Ни мозгов, ни воспитания! Раньше в этой школе таких лоботрясов умели держать в страхе. Если б в те годы кто из студентов пронес в школу навозную бомбу и взорвал ее, то потом лично убирал бы везде, где нагадил! А потом его бы еще и розгами, розгами…

Вот сейчас тут некоторые… директора говорят, что розги – это непедагогично. Чушь собачья… Розги – это вещь! Хотя, если говорить начистоту, некоторым и розги не помогают. Помню, вот Зонко этого шкодливого как только не пороли! Я тогда еще молодой был, руки сильные… Только свист стоял! И что же? Закончил этот поганец школу – и сразу же лавку открыл, где эти самые навозные бомбы продаются. Отомстил нам всем. У-у-у, гаденыш… Видеть не могу – так бы и сжег его проклятый магазинишко! Из-за этого и в Хогсмид не люблю ходить. А эти тут нет чтобы дисциплину ужесточить – взяли да и вообще отменили телесные наказания…  Ну не идиоты, а?! Э-э-э… Кхм. Это я не про Дамблдора, если что. А так, вообще. К тому, что страх – дело хорошее.

Ну-ка, отойди подальше. С этими бомбами надо быть поосторожнее. Чуть что не так –   драить мне потом пол и стены до посинения… Да и тебя после такого обязательно купать пришлось бы. Эх, была бы ты прежняя – помогла бы мне в работе! Хоть чуток. Шваброй там или метлой орудовать…

Ну не фыркай ты так, моя хорошая! Знаю, что не для того ты на свет родилась, чтоб веником в школьных коридорах шваркать. Тебе светила другая судьба – и какая! Я так гордился тобой! Но знаешь, в последние годы я иногда думаю: лучше бы ты бездарностью уродилась, а то и вовсе сквибом. Всё лучше, чем вот так, как сейчас… Все бы отдал, чтоб было по-другому, как раньше! Иди сюда, иди, дай ушки поглажу… Одни мы с тобой на всем белом свете... Совсем одни, моя родная. Эх-х…   
    
Пойдем уже, а то скоро обед. Вызовем кого-нибудь из профессоров – пусть обезвредят эти треклятые бомбы. Заодно при них и о наказаниях еще раз выскажусь. Вдруг поймут наконец, что без строгости никак?

Ах да, напомни мне сегодня вечером кандалы начистить. Ладно? А то они уже дней десять как нечищеные висят…


	3. Кабинет директора

Тэк-с… Еще разок тряпкой с толченым мелом пройдусь – и будет насест как новенький! Медь – она уход любит, заботу… Ну, вот наконец и готово. Давай, Фоукс, лети на свое место! Хотя нет, постой. Посиди еще на столе. Вот тут еще пятнышко… Ух, я его!

А ты, моя хорошая, чего это вдруг на стол забралась? Ну-ка слезь! А то у тебя инстинкты на птицу сработают, а мне потом отвечать за это. Фоуксу, конечно, ничего не сделается – бессмертный же. Подумаешь, потеряет пару перьев. Но я не хочу, чтоб Дамблдор на тебя косо смотрел. Не хочу, чтоб он видел в тебе прежде всего кошку…

Дай-ка я еще разок проверю, все ли отчищено – и на полу, и на насесте. Директор-то у нас придирчивый, а уж если речь о его драгоценном фениксе, так и вообще. Зажгу, пожалуй, еще пару свечей, а то что-то зрение в последние годы подводит.  

Твою ж Мерлинову душу… Спички забыл… Ай! Прости, моя хорошая… Лапу отдавил, да? Прости. Что ж ты под ногами крутишься, когда я делом занят… Где тут у директора зажигалка, интересно? На столе нет. А вроде бы когда я ее принес, он ее на стол положил – вон там, рядом с чернильницей. Не буду же я в ящиках стола шарить… А, вот она! Под книгами. Хм, а свечи-то в канделябре скоро пора менять – хоть они и зачарованные, но больше чем на полгода их все равно не хватает…  Да и сам канделябр не мешало бы почистить. А ведь когда я говорю, что домовые эльфы тут сплошные лентяи, меня упрекают, что я к ним зря придираюсь…  
  
Что ты так смотришь на меня? А, понял. Не на меня, а на фитюльку эту магловскую. Верно, моя хорошая, это та самая зажигалка… Которой эта скотина Маркус Флинт на той неделе пытался подпалить тебе хвост. Что за подонок! И это студент Слизерина! Такому, как он, только в Гриффиндоре учиться… Да-а, этой школе не хватает наказаний. Я всегда это говорил! Ох, я бы этого Флинта собственными руками выпорол. От души. Мало того что тебя, беззащитную, обидел, так еще и развлекается магловскими штучками! Отнял у какого-то из маглорожденных зажигалку и так бесился при этом от восторга, словно выпускные экзамены сдал…

Кстати, с экзаменами-то ему как раз ничего и не светит, гы-гы…. Как пить дать, останется на второй год. Его тупость – оскорбление для твоего факультета, моя дорогая… И после этого они мне будут что-то говорить о чистоте крови? Ум и талант от этой самой чистоты не зависят. Я в Визенгамоте присягну в этом, если понадобится! Вот ты, например, дочь сквиба и магглы, была одной из лучших в своем выпуске. Каково, а? Не то что нынешние студенты, которых после уроков можно найти где угодно, только не в библиотеке!   

Кстати, о библиотеке. Кхм… Давай туда заглянем до ужина, хорошо? Вон на столе книжки, которые Дамблдор попросил вернуть. Он меня часто гоняет в библиотеку. Но я не против. С мадам Пинс поговорить всегда одно удовольствие. Умная женщина, с понятиями! И красивая, надо сказать. Она тебе нравится, моя хорошая? Чего шипишь? Неужели не нравится? А она тебя так любит… Конечно, она не знает, кто ты на самом деле. Это да… Но я уверен, что если бы она знала правду, то любила бы тебя еще больше!

Ну что ж, Фоукс уже на своем насесте. Пол я тоже вычистил до блеска. Пошли, лапочка моя… Только свечи погашу да книги захвачу. Интересно, что на этот раз читал директор?

«Редчайшие компоненты сердцевин волшебных палочек»… И зачем оно Дамблдору, спрашивается? Такую тягомотину пусть Олливандер читает, это как раз по его части! Ах, это Олливандер и написал… Ну понятное дело, кто ж еще!   
А это что, такое объемистое? Да еще с печатью Запретной секции? «Особенности общения с вейлами и способы защиты от них». Ну и чего здесь запретного? Давай-ка полистаем… Тьфу, мерзость какая… Стыд и срам. Лучше не гляди. Хотя вот эта, справа, ничего. Чем-то на мадам Пинс похожа. Ай! Не царапайся, ты что? До ужина еще далеко, успеем. Не волнуйся.   
  
А это? «О случаях необратимости анимагических превращений». Что? Кхм. Да… Эх-х…

Не смотрите так, профессор Диппет! Я свое место знаю. Просто ноги что-то вдруг подвели, ослабли. Вот и плюхнулся в директорское кресло. Не говорите профессору Дамблдору, пожалуйста. И вы тоже, дамы и господа. Очень вас прошу! Вы хоть и портреты, но должны понимать… Всё, я уже встал. И ухожу. И книги эти забираю.

Пойдем, моя хорошая. Пойдем отсюда...


	4. Библиотека

А стулья здесь скрипучие, починить бы надо… Еще бы, столько народу ходит и ходит – такой износ! И что ты думаешь, моя хорошая, они все сюда почитать пришли? Вон у той парочки райвенкловцев тут явно свидание… Понятное дело, где ж еще таким, как они, ухаживания разводить, если не в библиотеке? Весь факультет такой… Зубрилы высокомерные! А ты, хоть и не в Райвенкло училась, была умнее их всех! И между прочим, ничуть не зазнавалась! Кхм… Ну да, прости. Я хочу сказать, ты у меня и сейчас умная…   
  
Ну что ты под стол забилась? Давай на ручки… Холодно же на каменном полу, ну что ты вытворяешь! Иди вот на столе посиди… Тут тепло, особенно если на стопке газет. Не хочешь? Ох и упрямица… Мадам Пинс всегда тебе рада, ты же знаешь. Если бы не эти строгие правила, она тебя даже угостила бы чем-нибудь. Но в библиотеку с едой нельзя…

Ты только глянь, а вон тот хафлпаффец что-то втихаря жрет! Над книгами! Ух, если бы Ирма только увидела… Да где же она там ходит, когда тут такое творится? Вечно эта мелюзга ее отвлекает – то одно им принеси, то другое… А ну-ка, ну-ка… Э, да ведь он не жрет – он кормит кого-то! Кого-то мелкого, под мантией спрятанного! Нет, сиди спокойно! Не трожь того звереныша, которого он прячет! А то мало ли что… Наше дело – доложить о таком нарушении куда следует. То есть, Дамблдору. А самим не вмешиваться. Потому что запрещенное зверье – это серьезно, это тебе не какие-нибудь там навозные бомбы. Хватит с нас и одного Хагрида с его заскоками. Погоди-погоди… Кто ж это там такой? Да что ж тут так темно, а? А еще библиотека! Или глаза у меня уже совсем никакие стали? А, понятно. Это тот прыщавый, с третьего курса, который из теплиц не вылезает. Любимчик профессора Стебль. Рольф Саламандер или как его там… Говорят, дед у него точно такой же на зверях сдвинутый придурок был, даром что потом стал директором Хогвартса. Нет, про этого Рольфа мы с тобой Дамблдору докладывать не станем. Бесполезно.    
  
А вот и Ирма! В общем, я решился. Назад пути нет! Я сделаю это! Слышишь? Это я про книгу, а не про бал, если что. Про книгу – это срочно. Пока я это заковыристое название не забыл… Лишь бы Ирма не догадалась, зачем мне та книга, лишь бы не поняла ничего про тебя… А про бал я ей пока не могу сказать… Ну не могу, и всё. Конечно, я хотел бы с ней потанцевать, ты же знаешь. Роскошная женщина! Но если она мне откажет, я этого не вынесу. Возраст у меня уже не тот, чтоб спокойно вынести такое. Если что, я, как всегда, потанцую на Святочном балу с тобой… Эх, если б нам с тобой хоть разок повальсировать по-настоящему! Хотел бы я до этого дожить, хорошая моя…    
  
Да-да, мадам Пинс, я говорил именно об этой книге! Как там… «О случаях необратимости анимагических превращений». Вот. Можно, да? Спасибо! Так я пошел? А, сейчас-сейчас… Где, говорите, надо расписаться? Внизу формуляра? Да, непременно верну через три дня. Если найдете еще что-нибудь в том же духе, я был бы очень благодарен. Всего доброго!

Пойдем, моя хорошая… Кис-кис-кис… Иди на ручки… Вот так! Не царапай книжку – книжка не виновата, что тебе мадам Пинс не нравится… И вообще, может, это ценная вещь! Может, тут написано, как тебе снова стать прежней! А? Давай вечером вместе почитаем. Я, правда, все равно мало что пойму. Но может, ты найдешь там то, что нужно? Хотя, если даже Дамблдор не нашел… Но, может, он вовсе и не ради тебя ее читал… А я буду читать ради тебя. Даже если ничего не пойму, все равно прочту от корки до корки. Ну не может же быть, чтоб ты навечно кошкой осталась! Должен ведь найтись какой-то способ вернуть все как было!

В общем, почитаю я эту книжку. И ты в нее заглянешь. Хотя, может, пользы от этого и не будет… И не только потому, что ты сейчас бессловесная, а я – по жизни неученый… Тут еще одна штука есть, очень важная. Нюанс, как сказала бы наша мадам Ирма. Это насчет того, по какой части у магов проходят такие дела, как вот у тебя…

Мне Макгонагалл в свое время прямо заявила, что твой случай не относится к трансфигурации. Раз ты осталась такой, как сейчас, после того, как выпила нестандартное зелье, стало быть, это относится к зельеварению. Вот что она сказала. А я-то, дурак, тогда подумал, что ей все равно было, что сказать, лишь бы с себя ответственность снять… Но сегодня, когда я эту книгу в кабинете директора увидел, до меня дошло: может, потому и у Дамблдора до сих пор не получается придумать, как вернуть тебе человеческое обличье? Он же, как и Макгонагалл, спец по трансфигурации, а тут, наверное, зельевар нужен. И зельевар у нас есть. Да еще какой!

Не фыркай, не фыркай… Да, характер у него не сахар. Но вы же с ним когда-то учились на одном факультете и почти на одном курсе. А я ему, как-никак, коллега – вместе работаем в Хогвартсе. Он мне не откажет. Наверное. По крайней мере, попробовать надо.

Вот пойдем после ужина в его кабинет, я как раз и поговорю с ним. Он меня попросил там прибраться – светильники почистить, то да се… Тоже, как и я, домовикам не доверяет – говорит, у них руки не из того места растут. Ну что ж, поглядим, что он нам скажет про тебя… Может, и поможет, а?


	5. Кабинет смотрителя

Я для тебя из Большого зала жареных колбасок захватил… Иди вот, поешь. Домовикам сказал, чтоб вечером молока тебе занесли. Сейчас принесут, наверное. Перекусить перед сном – самое то. Я помню, ты любила засиживаться в гостиной Слизерина за полночь. С книжками… Я тебе и тогда всякие вкусности приносил. Помнишь?

А себе я сегодня пару булочек с корицей с ужина прихватил. Мать твоя такие пекла. Хорошо у нее получалось! Лучше, чем у здешних домовиков…

Иной раз как подумаю – и чего тебе замужем спокойно не сиделось? Ладно, вышла за сквиба. Бывает. Радости мало, конечно. Но это, видно, наследственность сработала… Ну так и жила бы себе спокойно! Зачем тебе было его в мага превращать? Зачем? На меня бы хоть посмотрела, что ли… Дай мне сейчас магию – разве я смог бы ею с толком распорядиться? К такому надо с детства готовиться. А сквиб должен оставаться сквибом – вот что я любому скажу. И пусть попробуют возразить!   
  
И ничего тут стыдного нет. Хоть маги на нас свысока смотрят, но и от нас польза есть, между прочим… Вот, к примеру, Арабелла Фигг – уж на что тупая старая кошелка, и та, к примеру, за Поттером на каникулах приглядывает. Не оставлять же этого гриффиндорского придурка целиком на попечение маглов!       
  
Так что у нас, сквибов, есть своя роль в жизни. Своя миссия, как сказала бы мадам Ирма… Если бы ты это понимала в юности… Если бы посоветовалась тогда со мной! Но ты всегда думала, что знаешь всё лучше всех… Умница, специалист по зельям, да еще и анимаг – такие, как ты, всегда были на вес золота… Ну и зачем тебе, такой талантливой, вообще нужен был этот Эдвард Норрис? Никто, ничто и звать никем. И погиб бесславно в итоге. Где уж сквибу выстоять против Сама-Знаешь-Кого…   
  
Не смотри на меня так… Я сквиб и имею право ругать сквиба. Если бы не он, ты сейчас была бы прежней! И всё было бы иначе. Может, вышла бы за мага. Может, внуки были бы… Такие же, как ты – талантливые и красивые…

Да что там! Если бы ты хоть рецепт оставила, перед тем как зелье готовить… Или хоть сама его не попробовала бы… Вот зачем ты это сделала, а? Могла бы и без всяких проб своего сквиба напоить… Может, и стал бы он магом, несмотря ни на что. А может, и совсем наоборот получилось бы… Тоже ничего. Кхм. Ну ладно, не будем об этом… Ты же у меня умница! Не могла же ты придумать бесполезное зелье… Конечно, все знают, что сквиба нельзя превратить в мага… Но вдруг у тебя получилось бы? Да лучше бы на мне испробовала! Пусть я не выжил бы, зато ты поняла бы, какая там ошибка в рецепте… Может, потом и исправила бы. И Норриса своего магом сделала бы, как и хотела.   
  
А хорошо все-таки, что я ему ничего не рассказал! Нечего сквибу знать лишнее. Даже если это твой муж. «Пропала бесследно» – и всё тут. Макгонагалл говорила, что он из-за этого и вышел, как дурак, против Сама-Знаешь-Кого… Думал, что это Пожиратели смерти тебя убили. Смешно сказать – пистолет против волшебной палочки… Да ему одной Авады хватило! Впрочем, что взять с полицейского! Магловский аврор, видите ли… Возомнил о себе. Думал, что его власть распространяется и на магов. Нет, все-таки сквибы должны знать свое место – я всегда это говорил! И как только он мог тебе понравиться? Будь проклят тот день, когда тебя понесло в этот магловский музей, где вы познакомились! Ох, как же тебя тянуло в мир твоей матери… Как и сквиба твоего, между прочим. Тоже маглов любил. Так любил, что даже защищал их. Было бы ради кого стараться…      
  
Эх, да что там… Давай сейчас ту книгу поглядим, а? Может, и найдем что-то! А вдруг?..

Конечно, надежды мало…

Зря ты со мной сегодня к профессору Снейпу не пошла. Все спишь да спишь… Неужели стареть начинаешь? Я ему все рассказал. Что ты придумала зелье, которое сквиба в мага может превратить. Хотела, мол, мужа своего магом сделать… Но решила сперва проверить на себе, прежде чем поить его этим зельем. И при этом внезапно оборотилась кошкой, да так навсегда ею и осталась…   
  
Снейп нахмурился, конечно. Он ведь тоже не железный. И тебя еще по школе помнит. И тоже, как и все, считал, что ты пропала без вести…

Он сразу сказал, что это редкий случай – когда анимаг застревает в облике животного. И добавил, что если зелье было экспериментальное, а у самого зельевара рецепт уже не спросишь, то это безвыходная ситуация. Я ему пояснил, что профессор Макгонагалл расспрашивала тебя, обернувшись кошкой. И оказалось, что ты напрочь забыла состав… И вообще многое забыла. А он заявил, что человеку в таком случае помогла бы легилименция, но на животных она не работает… Значит, надежды нет.

Жестко сказал! Но по мне, лучше уж вот так отрезать, чем тянуть, как это делает профессор Дамблдор. Тот уже который год пичкает меня обещаниями, как лимонными дольками…  А толку ноль.   
  
А знаешь, что? Раз такое дело, я еще и у профессора Стебль поспрашиваю. Она, правда, не знает ничего о тебе, но придется ей рассказать. Конечно, чем больше людей знают тайну, тем труднее ее сохранить… Министерство будет недовольно – директор говорил, что у них такие случаи, как с тобой, проходят под грифом «совершенно секретно»… Да плевать! Зато, может, Помона придумает какое-нибудь средство. Ну, там, какую-нибудь выжимку из мандрагоры с печенью грифона или еще что-нибудь… Ей виднее. А? Как думаешь? Эй… Кис-кис-кис…

Заснула, пока я тут бормотал. Ну и хорошо. Пусть спит. Поглядим, как оно там дальше будет…       
    
2017


End file.
